


Day 13: It Comes With A Price

by Uwansumadamboi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vague AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uwansumadamboi/pseuds/Uwansumadamboi
Summary: Jason knows that there’s a price for being caught – no matter where or how you’re caught. If you are caught shoplifting, the price is to get yourself locked up in a mall cops office for a few hours. If you’re caught in the jungle by a Bengal Tiger, the price is having to wrench yourself free when it tries to tear your throat out. Though if you’re caught by Vaas and his merry band of psychopaths, the price is never the same. Sometimes it ends in a murder attempt, sometimes it ends in a chase, this time though – the price is having the dick of the man who killed his brother forced in his mouth. He’s fucked. Literally.





	Day 13: It Comes With A Price

**Author's Note:**

> I'm real nasty sorry :/
> 
> Prompt is Spitroasting

Jason knows that there’s a price for being caught – no matter where or how you’re caught. If you are caught shoplifting, the price is to get yourself locked up in a mall cops office for a few hours. If you’re caught in the jungle by a Bengal Tiger, the price is having to wrench yourself free when it tries to tear your throat out. Though if you’re caught by Vaas and his merry band of psychopaths, the price is never the same. Sometimes it ends in a murder attempt, sometimes it ends in a chase, this time though – the price is having the dick of the man who killed his brother forced in his mouth. He’s fucked. Literally.

Other than Vaas, there’s only two more of them poised around him – one of them a dark skinned man with dreadlocks and the other with lighter skin, more like Vaas’ own skin tone and his head covered in a garish red head scarf and both of them had their faces covered, giving Jason no clues as to what their identities are. Vaas calls them Carlos and Felipe, but he’s almost entirely sure that that isn’t their names and that it’s just some sort of title that he calls whatever pirates are with him at the time. 

Call it a hunch that he’s got. While Vaas stood over him and gloated, the rough pads of his fingers stroking at Jason’s jaw with a cruel sort of gentility as he fed his cock down Jason’s throat, the other two where groping Jason’s hips and ass – one of them had two of his slick fingers twisting inside of Jason in a way that bordered between pleasureful and painful at the same time.

He couldn’t help but let out a few lewd moans and groans from the attention that he received, much to his own chagrin. He understood that he had to take this – at least until he could figure out an out for himself – but he didn’t really want to enjoy it all that much, for the sake of his own pride he would rather that it was a chore that he had to suffer through until he could get the hell away from Vaas. Or kill him, that could work too. And killing him right now was tempting but he truly doubted that he could kill Vaas and survive – at least he couldn’t do that right now, he wasn’t ready for it.

It didn’t take long until the rough and brisk fingering that he was being given, combined with the near suffocating feeling of having his throat fucked began to overwhelm him and his arms and legs shook from the effort of keeping himself afloat. At that moment, Vaas’ cock pulled out of his mouth suddenly, eliciting a broken out cough from Jason as he did so. 

Vaas circled around Jason until he was behind the slightly younger man. “Pull off him, Carlos.” He snapped and immediately the fingers withdrew from his entrance, “He’s ready, yeah?” he asked the two pirates. Seeming just about as excited as a kid in the candy store at the idea of getting his dick in Jason.

“Si, he should be ready boss.” One of the pirates answered, Jason couldn’t really tell but he had to assume that it was Carlos. He noticed a slight shake in the man’s voice, like he had a stutter or was just straight up terrified of the pirate lord. Jason really couldn’t fault him for that. “He’s, er, still tight but he should be good.” He added in a voice that maintained it’s quiet and shaky reverberations. 

At that moment, Jason felt Vaas grab his hips tight, pushing them high up in the air and he squared his shoulders in response. He tensed the muscles in his arms tightly, forcing himself to keep the uncomfortable poise that the pirates had him in while Vaas pushed his hips forward.

The tip of his cock nudged against Jason’s slick hole and he tensed up immediately, eliciting a disappoint scoff out of the pirate lord, “You need to relax, snow white.” He told Jason, “Or this is gonna hurt you a fucking lot more than it has to.” He added in warning before he slowly and persistently thrust his cock forward, with little heed to the indignant noises that Jason made.

His dick carried a heat to it that was so hot that Jason thought that it was literally burning him with every inch forward that Vaas fed to him. The burning stretch of it was almost unbearable and a sick, masochistic part of him – a part of him that he usually buried deep inside of himself, full of shame and self disgust – reveled in the feeling of being speared on his enemies dick.

Jason let out a groan at the same time as Vaas did. “Sh-shit,” The pirate lord exclaimed, his fingers digging into the supple flesh of his ass, leaving little crescent shaped cuts all over his skin. He barely registered the two other pirates walking over to his face until one of them – the one with the dreads and the dark skin – was forcing his cock down Jason’s throat. 

As the pirate – Felipe maybe? – thrust his shaft down Jason’s throat, his taste buds were coated with the taste of sweat and dirt. He could barely see the other pirate poised on one side of him, but he could easily tell that he was stroking his cock while he watched Jason getting his body used and abused from both ends. The position that he was in was horribly degrading and it gave him a fuzzy, near humiliated feeling, like he was some kind of submissive whore that was perfectly into this.

Jason was in such a suffocating and distant head space that he could barely hear the men talking to him and about him, jeering cruelly at him about what a little whore Snow White had turned out to be – their voices mixed together into a mean spirited choir, all of them telling him a variation of the same thing.

He saw spots fly across his visions, as the pirates cock forced itself deep in his throat and held his head in place for long enough that he almost passed out from lack of air. He kept up that rhythm while Vaas kept up a rough and almost animalistic pace. A hand came around his throat, lightly squeezing the back of it, it wasn’t a hard enough grip that it cut off his air supply, but it definitely hurt him a little.

The pain grounded him and reminded him where he was, and not just in the physical sense but in a large scale, bigger picture, emotional sense. He couldn’t allow himself to get lost in an overwhelming mixture of both pain and pleasure, more importantly than that, he couldn’t keep allowing himself to get lost in all of Vaas’ insane bullshit. Over and over again – like he could forget who Vaas was and what he had done to his friends and his brother without a care in the world for it. He couldn’t let himself be so complacent when it came to these men.

‘Felipe’ came over Jason’s face with a guttural sort of cry, his cum painting ribbons over the younger mans cheek and nose. Jason let out a small and disgusted noise followed by a distinct relief that he at least didn’t have to deal with having his throat assaulted any more. 

That sweet feeling of relief only lasted him a few moments and the next thing that he knew, Carlos was pushing his dick into Jason’s mouth, taking a slow pace with him that gave Jason a lot more control over how much abuse he took. The pirate held onto the back of his head, rough fingers fisting through his hair as he guided his head down and the idea of not being so complacent flew right out the window. 

Tongue was needed for this, Jason thought distantly as he pushed it out – the flat of his tongue stroking up the shaft of the pirates’ dick with a practiced sort of ease. It’s been a while for him, since he’s had someones dick in his mouth, but Jason didn’t think it was something that you could forget to do – it was like riding a bike, in a way. His mind moved on auto pilot, lips wrapping tight over the shaft and tongue working in a steadfast manner while his head was guided up and down the pirate’s dick.

He could feel Vaas pick up the pace behind him, his hands gripped him tighter and harder – Jason could tell that he was going to be left with bruises that might take weeks to go away – as he fucked into the younger man’s body, practically slamming into his prostate with every thrust. Jason’s own dick began to swell from the unintentional pleasure that he began receiving and that was more embarrassing to him than anything else that he had experienced in the past few hours. 

His embarrassment increased thrice fold, when he felt someone’s hand wrap around his shaft, stroking him off efficiently until he came with a tiny cry, clenching down on Vaas’ dick. Vaas’ hips stuttered inside of Jason for just a moment before he was cumming inside the other man’s raw entrance, filling Jason up with a thick and barely fluid warmth. When Vaas pulled out of him, Jason collapsed immediately and was left with the uncomfortable feeling of Vaas’ cum slowly dripping out of him, leaving him with a cold and sticky sensation all over his ass and his thighs.

One of the pirates moved towards his gun, ready to kill Jason when he was unprepared for any kind of blow. The warrior was curled up into a ball, overwhelmed, exhausted and overstimulated enough that he was practically physically incapable of protecting himself against the impending assault.

“Let him go.” Vaas said as he pressed his hand over one of the pirates chests, “Snow White was a good whore today, he deserves a head start.” Jason pulled a face at being called a whore, but Vaas ignored the unpleasant expression in favor of giving him a look that Jason couldn’t quite understand. He didn’t really want to understand it either. “Go. Before I change my mind.”

Jason looked at him in undisguised shock at the sudden act of good faith for almost a full minute as he gathered his strength up, his aura was chock full of hate and venom, before he ran off back to Amanaki Village to fully recuperate himself. He’d be back soon and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Vaas or any of the other psychopaths working for him get the upper hand on him again.


End file.
